A stirring staff arrangement of the afore-mentioned type is known from EP 2 620 210 A1. The stirrer elements of the known stirring staff arrangement have been pivoted, in a mounting configuration, in which the stirring staff arrangement may be inserted into a container for receiving liquids, against the stirrer element carrier and are retained at the stirrer element carrier in this position via a snap-lock.
For being conveyed into an operating configuration, in which the stirrer elements, with their stirrer element ends, are situated in a position where they are radially spaced apart from the stirrer element carrier, the stirrer elements have to be pivoted manually.